


Heavenly Bodies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Heavenly Bodies

Title: Heavenly Bodies  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #290: Uranus and Neptune  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Warnings: Sexual content.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Heavenly Bodies

~

Harry squirmed in his seat, restless.

“Be still,” Severus admonished. “It’s starting momentarily.”

Draco smirked. “Can’t take you anywhere.”

“Sod off,” Harry muttered. “I’m ignorant about music.”

“Just music?” Draco sniffed.

“Shush, brats.” Severus handed Harry the program book. “Read about Gustav Holst’s, _The Planets_.”

Harry began giggling.

Severus sighed. “Yes?”

“‘Uranus, the Magician’?” Harry sniggered. “I’d say it’s _Draco’s_ anus that’s the magician.”

Draco smacked him.

“Enough!” Severus smirked. “Having sampled both, I’d say they’re both...magical.”

Harry grinned. “Can people see us up here?”

Draco waved his wand. “Not now,” he purred.

Harry never did hear the performance.

~

Harry was straddling Severus’ lap when the music stopped. “Is it over?”

Draco, collapsed beside them on the magically expanded seat, shook his head. “There’s still the Neptune movement.”

“Oh.” Harry shifted, smiling as Severus’ prick twitched. “Anything special about that one?”

“The other movements are piano duets, Neptune is scored for a single organ,” Severus replied.

“A single organ?” Harry grinned. “That’s no fun. I prefer _several_ organs.”

Draco groaned.

Severus smirked. “Indeed.” Manoeuvring Harry onto his back, he purred, “We can oblige.”

And as Draco and Severus expertly wielded _their_ organs, Harry found new appreciation for classical music.

~


End file.
